EVERGLOW
Everglow (Stylized as EVERGLOW or ΣVΣRGLOW) is a kpop girl group under Yuehua Entertainment. They debuted on March 18, 2019 with the single album Arrival of Everglow. History 2019: EVERGLOW's Debut, Kcon New York, HUSH, and FθRΣVΣR On February 18 2019, Chinese entertainment agency Yuehua announced that they would be debuting a six-member girl group called "Everglow". The group immediately gained attention for Sihyeon and Yiren, who were both former contestants on Produce 48 as well as for Onda, who was a former member of Idol School. This was the second time the agency had ventured into Kpop, first with the successful girl group WJSN (Cosmic Girls) and second with Everglow. The members for the group were revealed through a series of video teasers entitled "Crank in Film"; these videos showcased the members' talents and each of their unique styles and color palettes.Kpopping Profiles, EVERGLOW Everglow debuted on March 18, 2019, with the single album, Arrival of Everglow and the music video for its title track, Bon Bon Chocolat. Shortly after debuting, it was announced that Everglow would be performing at Kcon New York, as part of the KLUB KCON program along fellow Kpop rookie ATEEZKcon USA Twitter. Shortly after the lineup was announced, KCON USA relased a statement saying that Everglow would not be attending due to "unexpected visa issues"Kcon USA Twitter Announcement. Almost a month after Kcon New York, Everglow announced that the group would be having a comeback with their second single album titled H : U : S : H. The album was released on August 19, 2019 with Adios serving as the album's title track. On the same day during the group's showcase for the album, they announced that their official fandom name would be FθRΣVΣR. During preparations for the group's next comeback, the members made a cameo on the TvN drama When The Devil Calls Your Name in a 36-second-long clip during the eighth episode, where they performed Bon Bon Chocolat. This would be the acting debut of all six members.r/Everglow When The Devil Calls Your Name post On September 11, 2019, during promotions for H : U : S : H, Yuehua Entertainment announced that both Mia and Aisha would not be appearing on ''Idol Radio due to health concerns. They also announced the entire group would be taking a break from promotions to celebrate the Korean national holiday Chuseok.EVERGLOW Staff Twitter Announcement Almost two weeks later, the group obtained their first win with Adios on The Show on September 24, 2019. Shortly afterwards the hashtags "#EVERGLOW1stWin" and "Adios1stWin" were trending worldwide on Twitter. The group won with 3,980 points for digital and physical sales, 3,720 points for SNS, experts, and prevoting, and 161 points for live voting, making their total 7,861 points, beating nominees CLC and Dreamcatcher.EVERGLOW Charts 2020: REMINISCENCE On January 19, 2020, the Everglow Staff Twitter announced the group would be making a comeback on February 3rd, 2020 with their first mini album, titled 'REMINISCENCE'.REMINISCENCE First Teaser This also included a change to the group's logo, which they have done for every musical release.REMINISCENCE Group Logo The title track, DUN DUN, along with the rest of the album was released on February 3rd, 2020. Concept The group name can be translated to “Always glowing” and thus reflects on the group’s strong will, energy, and potential as an upcoming group.All Access Asia news article, Everglow debut announcement The logo itself features an uppercase sigma as the 'E' and an upside-down lowercase delta as the 'g'. These two Greek letters are commonly used to signify summation and change, which leads many to speculate that the logo represents members' different charms that will come together as one.Allkpop article, Everglow When asked during the showcase for HUSH what their goals are as a group, they responded, "We want to be known as the idols who dominate the stage. We want to hear that we’re a group that knows how to perform and shines on stage. Our goal no matter what is No. 1!"HUSH Showcase The group itself can be split up into two separate groups, one for darker, more "girl crush" concepts (E:U, Mia, and Aisha) and one for cuter concepts (Sihyeon, Onda, and Yiren). This idea was first introduced during the pre-debut Crank in Film videos. Members Discography Mini Albums *reminiscence (2020) Single Albums *Arrival of Everglow (2019) *H : U : S : H (2019) Sources Navigation Category:EVERGLOW